


La vida de un guardaespaldas.

by alisita2707



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Good Severus Snape, Homosexuality, M/M, Morally Grey Harry Potter
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22799401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisita2707/pseuds/alisita2707
Summary: A Percival Graves se le da una segunda oportunidad pero está tiene un costo deberá proteger al niño que vivió.¿Quién consiguió el palo más corto de este trato?
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Harry Potter, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Epílogo**

La muerte se divierte mucho viendo como los magos trataban de alcanzar la inmortalidad tratando de escapar de sus manos.

Hasta el momento nadie lo había logrado.

Queriéndose entretener más en el pasado había concedido un obsequio a tres hermanos nigromantes que lo convocaron mediante un ritual en Samhain. Su goce no duró mucho porque esos seres inferiores inventaron el cuento de que el mago que logrará tener sus tres reliquias se convertiría en el maestro de la Muerte. Que chiste Eso es lo que enfureció pero esto no duró mucho puesto que tenía ver el lado positivo de la cosa, ya que los tontos empezaron a matarse solo por una variedad y en eso olvidó quién tenía los otros dos objetos. No obstante al mago que consiguió obtener todos sus obsequios y se autoproclamara su dueño le esperaba el peor castigó inimaginable.

El tiempo paso y ninguno de esos magos se convertirán en tal afamado Maestro de la Muerte. Acabando solo como un cuento de hadas. Así su entretenimiento terminó y de nuevo todo se volvió aburrido. Hasta que una pareja de magos lo desenterró de nuevo. Este par de magos quería traer un nuevo orden al mundo mágico y pensaban que siendo los Maestros de la Muerte lograrían alcanzar sus objetivos. La muerte estuvo muy entretenida por está pareja, lo malo de esto es lo que causa que su carga de crecer aumentará. Cuando las cosas se estaban saliendo de control y Magic empezaba a sufrir Destino Intervino. Volviendo todo a la calma. Lo malo fue que Destino era muy caprichosa y solo participó hasta que ella creyó conveniente. Esto solo trajo con él tiempo más problemas.

Que derivaron en un Señor Oscuro muy temible para la Europa mágica.

La muerte de nuevo no estaba feliz. Un estúpido ser inferior había hecho algo tonto con su alma pero eso no era lo que molestaba sino el hecho de que esté insecto provocó que trabajará en exceso nuevamente. Antes de poder intervenir Destino había inferido por lo que lo dejo pasar hasta que se metió en sus dominios.

No queriendo que él dictará la última palabra se entrometió.

* * *

* * *

Pov Graves

Percival Graves conocido como él mejor auror de sus tiempos no logro escapar de las garras del mago oscuro Grindelwald.

En una noche como cualquiera, él había salido a tomar una copa después del trabajo en uno de los bares a los que frecuentaba. Su arrogancia y execiva confianza lo hizo que fuera fácilmente capturado.

Al principio trato de escapar, contaba los días y hasta tenía esperanza de que lo rescatarán. Lo que no fue así.Fue masivamente torturado durante mucho tiempo dejándolo sufrir inmensurable mente, supo que su tiempo había terminado en el momento en que Grindelwald lo dejo de visitar. Lo dejo abandonado en un sotano con hambre,heridas abiertas y algunas otras infectadas, deseaba escapar con todas sus fuerzas pero estaba muy cansado. Había soportado estoicamente su crueldad. Hasta ahora cuando que se encontraba agotado tanto físico, mágico y mental.

Cuando se trata de la muerte, se arrepintió de no ser un buen hijo, nieto, amigo, compañero de trabajo, ser adicto a su empleo y no tener ningún interés amoroso después de Seraphina.

Prometió que en su próxima vida la aprovechará más.

Con esos últimos pensamientos recibio a la muerte. De hecho está no era tan aterradora como pensaba ni solitaria momentos después de morir se encontro con su abuelo Merton que lo acogido con gusto también conocío a sus antepasados y está vez no por sus retratos. La vida después de la muerte no era tan mala para variar. Toda ella era tranquila y monótona.Hasta que la Muerte apareció frente a él.No la había visto desde que recogio su alma.

 _"¿Cómo te trataste la muerte Percival?"_ dijo está con humor.

" _Usted me a tratado bien señora"_

" _Me alegra escucharlo"_ se queda en silencio por un momento.

" _¡Vengo a ti con una propuesta!"_ sus palabras me tomaron por sorpresa, que ella viniera hasta aquí por él era algo extraordinario

“ _Usted dirá señora”_ sería tonto si me negara, para empezar estoy en sus dominios y escuchando lo que les hace a las almas que no están en sus buenos libros. Hace que mi pobre ser se estremezca.

 _“¡Es mi deseó fastidiar a Fate por lo que te ofrezco, la oportunidad de regresar antes de tiempo!”_ Estaba atónito esto era algo inaudito, según mi familia para volver a nacer existe un momento y tiempo indicado él mismo viene de la mano de Magic. Realmente no sabía qué hacer ni si estaba preparado para volver.

 _"¿Por qué yo?"_ pregunté la veo fruncir la boca.

 _“Por algo eras su favorito”_ dijo en un murmullo y eso me da curiosidad por saber de quién pero está no da aclaraciones. Y solo me quedó con la duda. Ella continúa hablando.

“Unos _años después de tu muerte el mago oscuro Grindelwald es capturado y la guerra terminada." Eso ya lo sabia por mi padre este llegó hace unos ayeres."_ _Aunque_ _los días de paz no duraron mucho para cierta isla y sus allegados donde un nuevo señor oscuro aparentemente "_ No me alegro escuchar eso pero mientras no fuera en su país, no me interesaba.

 _"¿Quieres que lo detenga?"_ Fue lo que me imaginé, si no porque vendría a pedir ayuda a un ex-auror.

 _"No, esa labor ya la tiene alguien más"_ soltó con una voz despectiva. Eso me dio paz. La verdad sea dicha el último Señor Oscuro que me enfrente no terminé bien parado y solo demostró mis deficiencias.

 _"¿Entonces para que volvería?"_ si no era para cazar un mago oscuro no tenía idea para que le sirva. La vi sonreír y mi alma se inquietó.

 _“Volverás para proteger a mi elegido”_ eso no me hace mucha gracia y creo que se da cuenta de ello. Para esto me cuenta la vida del mago que deberé proteger, cuando termine de hablar estoy aborrecido por toda la sociedad británica, por su familia, su padrino, por sus supuestos amigos, maestros, el director de la escuela que también fue jefe mago y brujo, etc. No podría creer como el niño no se había convertido en oscuros. Antes de que acepte ella hablo. _"Quizás si te digo que nacerás como un Graves de nuevo te anime"_

 _"¿Cómo?"_ lo solté sin meditar.

 _"Nacerás de un squib la rama inglesa y una sangre pura ingles así podría tener lazos con tu familia"_ estaba confuso por un lado me hubiera gustado estar más cerca de la familia y por otro muy raro puesto que los conocería demasiado lo que me dificultaría actuar de forma diferente

 _"Ok aceptó"_ me da una amplia sonrisa donde puedo ver sus dientes afilados.

 _"Me alegro escucharlo tu misión termina en el momento en que muera el señor oscuro",_ me desafió la mano y la agarró sin más todo se oscurece y mientras escucho " _Diviértete_ " unas estridentes risas tenebrosas a lo lejos.

Mientras tanto, una Muerte está muy complacida, puede ser diferente al ver qué alteró los planos de Fate muy exitosamente. Con esto ella aprenderá a no meter con sus cosas y si Harry Potter era una de ellas.

Al ser descendiente de los Peverell su familia favorita.


	2. Capitulo 1.

**Verano del 85.**

_En un parque de Surrey, Inglaterra_.

Apoyado en un árbol leyendo se encuentra él que fuera Percival Graves ahora conocido como Altair.

Han pasado siete años desde que la Muerte lo mando al mundo de los vivos.

De los cuales el primer año y medio los había suprimido, ocultándolos en su paisaje mental junto con sus recuerdos de su vida pasada.   
La Muerte había cumplido con lo de ser un Graves, tener algo que me conecte a mi anterior familia pensé que sería algo bueno, lo cual ahora se ha convertido más en una carga emocional.

Carol Graves mi nueva madre es una joven adulta de veintisiete años. Me tuvo a los diecinueve años sola y sin ayuda de sus padres salió adelante junto conmigo. La tía abuela Carina la acogió cuando mis abuelos le dieron la espalda. De hecho soy criado más por ella que por mamá. Al principio porque mamá continuo con sus estudios después porque trabajaba todo el día excepto los fines de semana como contadora.

Mi padre esta fuera del mapa de nuestras vidas.

Mi querida mamá me contó una fantástica historia romántica donde ellos se enamoran a primera vista en club nocturno pasan una hermosa velada en la cuál ninguno quería separarse. Terminó esa noche con un beso afueras de la puerta de la casa de mis abuelos.  
De ahí tuvieron un tórrido romance de verano que concluyó en su compromiso puesto que yo venía en camino. Lo que enojó a los abuelos corriendo a mamá de su casa, papá se hizo responsable de nosotros pero el destino fue cruel con ellos separándolos. Puesto que papá falleció en un accidente laboral. Dejando a mi madre lidiando con un complicado embarazo y su pena fue ahí cuando tía Carina intervino ayudándola en su momento de desesperación. De ahí hemos vivido con ella todos éstos años.

En cuanto a mi padre sabía que era un mago inglés de sangre pura según palabras de la Muerte. Supuse que esté había fallecido en la guerra que está pasando en el mundo mágico Británico.

Estaba orgullosa de mi mamá y de su esfuerzo como valentía ante la adversidad. A mi padre le agradecía su aportación para que naciera y lo respetaba hasta que escuche una discusión de mamá y la tía abuela donde me enteré del nombre de mi padre junto con la verdadera historia de mi concepción. Resulta que mamá y papá en verdad se conocieron en club pero no sé enamoraron a primera vista; mamá salió a festejar su entrada a la Universidad de Cambridge junto con sus amigas donde se encontraron a un cuarteto de jóvenes bastante guapos. Madre terminó pasando la noche con cierto joven de pelo negro, características aristocráticas y una boca de gran labia. Que resultó ser Sirius Black, lo cual fue un shock para mí.

Mi progenitor resulto ser un mago muy irresponsable e indigno que no le dio el debido respeto a mi madre. 

Me entristeció saber que mamá tuvo mala suerte y por eso había dejado de creer en los hombres. Agradecido por no abortarme cuando le dieron la oportunidad. Tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados con este hombre que resulta ser mi figura paterna. Por una parte mi mente adulta dijo que esto no era importante y él cuál era incensario. La otra que deseaba tener un padre de nuevo se entristeció porque sabe que no era deseado por él también estaba que esté jugaría un papel importante en la vida del mago que tenía que proteger el cuál es Harry Potter, él elegido de la Muerte, él campeón de luz y él favorito de Fate.  
Se lo había jugado con este padre la Muerte. 

No obstante él estaba cumpliendo la promesa que hice antes de morir de apreciar y cociendo al máximo mi segunda vida.

Él fue sacado de sus pensamientos al escuchar los gritos de un par de niños que provenían de la entrada del parque. Sí los observabas detenidamente parecían formar el número diez puesto que uno era un larguirucho y el otro era una pelota redonda apenas se le veía en cuello junto con sus pies, estos perseguían a un niño que parecía tener tres años tenía las rodillas raspadas, los anteojos chuecos y su ropa era el triple de tamaño de su talla. Esta situación me hizo fruncir el ceño antes de salir ayudar mire con detenimiento la escena, al ver qué no estaban jugando intervine.

Cerré mi libro, me pare del suelo, me sacudí la suciedad del pantalón y caminé hacia donde estaban.

 _“¡Vuelve aquí monstruo!”_ gritaba la bola de grasa color azul con beige. El mocoso larguirucho solo se reía de la situación. El niño pequeño corría como si su vida dependiera de ello y sus perseguidores apenas podían llevarle el paso.

 _"¡Ven aquí, freak, para que podamos practicar para la escuela!"_ Volvió a gritar el chico rubio.

Estaba a unos cuantos pasos cuando estos lograron al niño. Vi el miedo en sus ojos color esmeralda y un nudo se formó en mi estómago. Acere el paso llegando justo a tiempo. El chico de con cara de rata y delgaducho sujetaba al pequeño mientras él cerdo se burla del pobre cuando estaba a punto de golpearlo con mi mano detuve su puño.

Esto sorprendió a los dos matones, el pequeño suspiro de alivió y sus ojos mostraban administración.

 _“¿Suelta al pequeño? ¡Ahora!”_ ordene con voz fría y autoritaria. La misma que utilizaba con mis subalternos. Al ver mi mirada el chico que estaba indeciso tomó la decisión de soltar al chico. Este cayó al suelo. Él también había soltado el puño del chico gordo. 

_“¿Qué no les han enseñado en casa que está mal andar golpeando a otras personas?”_ los regañe. Manteniendo mi espalda recta, mis manos en la cintura para que ellos me vieran como una figura de autoridad y no cómo su igual.

 _“Si”_ respondieron en un suero.

 _“Entonces ¿Por qué trataban de golpear a…..”_ miro al chico para preguntarle su nombre pero este lo dice antes ** _“Harry”_ **en un tono torpe. Reformulo de nuevo. _“¿Por qué intentaban golpear a Harry?”_ digo con voz grave.

El larguirucho se puede notar que está asustado sus ojos muestran vacilación y algo de miedo pero este agacha la cabeza y no dice nada. El otro que parece más un balón que un niño muestra hostilidad hacia mí pero al toparse con mirada es desganado y su irá, mezquindad se van dando paso a la vergüenza. Este también guarda silencio.

Al ver qué no soltaran nada hablo.

 _“¿Denme su nombres? ¡Ahora!”_ Exigí. El chico con cara de ratón respondió se le veía incómodo y abatido. **_“Piers”_** entretanto el otro chico tenía la cara toda enrojecida por la humillación. Nunca había esperado que alguien defendiera a su primo loco. Al sentir la presencia del niño más grande sabía que no se saldría con la suya así que se resignó y dio su nombre _ **“Dudley”**_ solo esperaba que él no lo acusara con su madre y a su primo le esperaba un castigó porque esto no se quedaría así ya que se lo diría a su padre.

 _“Ya que está es su primer falta en mi presencia los dejaré pasar”_ el alivió corrió por sus rostros y cuerpo al verlos pasar de tensos a relajados. “ _Pero si los vuelvo a ver molestando a Harry, los llevaré a sus padres e informare de sus agravios”_ los dejo procesar mis palabras mientras ayudo al pequeño a pararse _“¡¿Entendido?!”_ suelto mirando fijamente a ambos chico.

 _“¡Si señor!”_ me hace gracia su respuesta pero asiento con la cabeza.

“ _Ahora váyanse a jugar”_ sin que se lo diga dos veces se alejan rápidamente dejando al chico conmigo. Por el rabillo del ojo puedo ver a Dudley fulminar a Harry antes de perderse de mi vista.  
 _“Gracias”_ dice dócilmente. 

Al mirarlo con detalle puedo ver el desastre de cabello negro oscuro que tiene, su flequillo tapa su frente, sus gafas estaban chuecas y torcidas ocultando sus bonitos ojos color verde esmeralda que se parecía más al chorro de luz ver de la maldición asesina. Se le podía ver algo pálido u demasiado delgado para su edad.   
Puedo notar su inquietud, de la cuál soy él causante así que de inmediato quito mi aura de autoridad y le sonrió.

  
 _“¡Hola Harry!_ _**Soy Altair Graves** ¿Te encuentras herido en alguna parte?”_ este niega con la cabeza pero puedo notar algunos rasguños en sus palmas y en su rodilla, puesto se ha roto el pantalón dejando al descubierto está.

 _“Harry ¿Gustas acompañarme a mi casa? En ella hay un botiquín de primeros auxilios, el cuál podemos utilizar para curar esos raspones”_ lo dejo cavilar. Sus manitas están sujetas a su camisa de cuadros color azul oscuro con negro lo veo arrugar la mientras piensa en mi pregunta. Sus pies también se mueven nerviosamente.  
Un minuto después asiento con su cabeza.

 _“Harry mírame”_ le digo muy suave. Este sube su mirada tímidamente _. “Mi casa se encuentra a una cuadra de aquí”_ mientras señaló al suroeste de dónde estábamos. _“Iremos, te curare y le diré a mi tía abuela Carina que le informe a tus padres que estás en nuestra casa para que no se preocupen”_ lo veo estremecer por un segundo.

 _“No tengo papás”_ soltó en tono ahogado se forma otro nudo en mi estómago. 

_"Yo no tengo papá_ " le cuento. Lo veo empatizar conmigo.“ _Entonces se lo informaremos a tus guardianes”_ este asiente desanimado. Graves no comprende por completo al niño pero su corazón no lo dejara en paz hasta ayudarlo por completo.

Le tiende su mano y este dudo unos segundos pero al final la toma. Empiezan a caminar rumbo a su casa pero Harry camina muy despacio por culpa de esos enormes pantalones a lo último terminó cargándolo. 

Al principio pensaba que pesaría mucho pero era ligero como una pluma también noto que sus huesos apenas tenían carne. Esto le daba mala espina y le hacía recordar aquellos niños huérfanos. Metido en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta que Harry sujetaba con fuerza su cuello.  
Les tomo solo cinco minutos llegar a su casa.   
Esta era la única del vecindario que tenía en su gente una verja de madera color blanco rodeada de una valla de ladrillo con madera blanca entre medio, su casa era igual que las otras hechas de ladrillo de color café oscuro de dos pisos, solo que está tenía ventas estiló francesas blancas.

 _“Bienvenido a mi casa Harry_ ” le digo mientras abro la verja y cruzó el jardín frontal de la casa. El mira todo con ojos abiertos y llenos de curiosidad.

Tocó la puerta de la casa y espero a que la tía venga abrir. Aún no obtengo mi propia llave. La espera no es mucha y desde aquí puedo escuchar resonar los pasos de mi tía Carina.  
La puerta se abre y en la entrada puedes ver a una vejecita bien conservada. Su rubia melena se encuentra atada en un moño bien hecho, su encantadora sonrisa afable nos da la bienvenida, su mirada azulada está llena de brillo y sus pendientes de perlas la hacen resaltar aún más. Lleva puesto un vestido con diseño florar. 

“¡Amorcito! Llegaste antes" se asombra por el paquete que cargo"Veo que trajiste un amiguito” dice gustosa. Cierto se me olvida que no tengo amigos de mi edad y es que se me resulta agobiante tener que tratar con niños de mi edad que nada tenemos en común. De hecho para agravar la situación me han saltado dos grados así que mis clases las comparto con niños dos años mayores que yo. A los cuales intimidó con inteligencia por ende casi nadie se asocia conmigo y los que tienen mi edad me repelan puesto me ven como bicho raro.

Lo cuál me hecho algo solitario, según los maestros algo retraído lo que les preocupó y mandaron a llamar a mi madre, lo que terminó yo yendo al parque antes de comer todos los días para socializar con otros niños de mi edad.   
Hago una pequeña mueca pero la retiró rápidamente al acordarme de Harry.

 _“Sí , tía Cari_ ” bajo a Harry de mis brazos y este se para al lado de mí.

 _“Hola pequeño ¿Te has hecho amigo de nuestro Altair?_ ” me voltea a ver para confirmar. Me ve mover la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo. Este muestra una sonrisa inocente y cálida que te hace calentar el corazón.

 _“¡Si señora!”_ Me daban ganas de pellizcarle la mejilla.

“¡ _Que ternura”_ mientras suelta una risita. _“Bueno chicos no se queden ahí parados y pasen a casa”_ Le ofrezco de nuevo mi mano a Harry y este la agarra sin vacilación. Veo el brillo amoroso en los ojos de mi tía y la infinidad de preguntas que desea saber.

 _“Gracias Señora”_ comenta Harry y puedo ver los magníficos modales que tiene.

Llevó a Harry al sala de estar en donde prendo la televisión y le pongo las caricaturas. La tía abuela Carina ha ido a la cocina por leche, té y galletas.

 _“¡Harry!, te dejare por un momento, voy por el botiquín que está en el baño de arriba”_ este consiente con su carita _. “No tardó”_ me doy la vuelta y voy a por ello. Pude sentir la mirada de Harry al salir de la sala. Caminaba rápido porque sabía que él pobrecito debería estar asustado a pesar de que no se mostraba.

Al regresar de nuevo a la sala con un conjunto de ropa más chico que tenia, el cuál debería ser más chico de lo que usaba y el botiquín de primeros auxilios esperaba encontrar a un niño nervioso y algo tímido.

Pero aquí estaba sonriendo ampliamente sobre alguna cosa que mi tía Cari había dicho.

 _“¡Ah querido! Ya estás de vuelta”_  
 _“Si, tía”_ me dirijo al otro sillón que da de frente al de ellos.  
 _“Que bien, le está contando al querido **Harry Potter** sobre cuando te caíste al correr para alcanzar esa pequeña mariposa en el jardín”_ gimo.Esta es una de las cosas que suprimido en pasaje mental.

Cuando esto pasó tenía dos años mamá y la tía se estaban preocupando por comportamiento maduro así que para calmar las comencé a perseguir a una mariposa, la cosa es que me absorbi tanto en el papel que me olvidé de todo y no vi la pequeña piedra que sobresalía la cuál me hizo tropezar.

Después de recordar un vergonzoso momento de mi infancia me doy cuenta que la tía dijo el nombre completo del niño. Lo que me llevo abrir los ojos y la boca por un instante.  
Nunca me imaginé que así conocería al mago que le debía el hecho de volver a nacer. Tampoco espere que mi misión comenzará tan temprano, sabía que el niño tuvo una infancia difícil pero nunca espere que comenzaría a salvarlo tan temprana edad.Lo bueno de esto es que pude ayudarlo de esos mocosos.

Después de contar otras historias chistosas de mí, la tía salió para terminar de preparar la comida y comenzar a telefonear para localizar a los guardianes de Harry e informar que estaba aquí.

Yo por otro lado comencé a curar sus heridas, Harry era un chico muy valiente y casi no se estremeció ante dolor pero eso también denotaba que estaba acostumbrado a tener heridas. Al principio pensé que era porque Harry era un niño muy travieso pero eso no cuadraba con su conducta que mostraba ante nosotros. Después eso se quitó esas sucias y horripilantes prendas de vestir poniéndose lo que le traje aunque aún le quedan grandes no nada en ellas como las otras.   
Por todo esto fui recompensando con varios gracias y muchas sonrisas.

Y así conocí al famoso Harry Potter desde ese momento nuestras vidas no serían las mismas.

  


  



End file.
